patlabormechanimefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Patlabor: The New Files
Patlabor: The New Files es una serie de 16 Ovas de la franquicia Patlabor. Es la continuación directa de la ''serie de Tv''. Argumento Los primeros cuatro episodios son una continuación de la saga Griffon, la cual había quedado inconclusa en la serie de Tv. La Segunda Sección debe enfrenta de nuevo al temible Labor Negro, que regreso para tener la revancha contra Ingram. Luego, la mayor parte de los episodios restantes son extrañas aventuras y comedias en las cuales ocurren situaciones peculiares. Los temas van desde dolores de muela, gatitos perdidos, amnesia, moteles de amor, caimanes albinos e incluso una parodia del último episodio de Ultraman. Uno de los más extraños fue escrito por Yutaka Izubuchi y se titula Snow Rondo. Éste episodio no es una comedia. Narra el extraño encuentro de Asuma con su antigua compañera de la escuela Yuki Kashima, de quien Asuma estaba enamorado. Los extraños eventos narrados son, definitivamente, similares al estilo del programa Dimensión Desconocida. El último episodio, titulado ''All Quiet at the SV2'' es una excelente manera de terminar la serie. Personajes thumb|240px * Noa Izumi * Asuma Shinohara * Kanuka Clancy * Takeo Kumagami * Isao Ota * Mikiyasu Shinshi * Hiromi Yamazaki * Kiichi Goto * Shinobu Nagumo * Seitaroh Sakaki * Shigeo Shiba * Utsumi * Kurosaki * Bud Renard Harchand Producción thumb|240x240px Esta serie de 16 OVAs es una continuación directa de la serie televisiva. Los episodios fueron lanzados originalmente en Japón junto con la serie de televisión en laserdisc y VHS. Las entregas fueron llamadas "Perfect Edition" y "Standard Edition". El "Perfect Edition" en laserdisc y VHS contenía tres episodios de TV y uno de los nuevos OVA, mientras que la versión alternativa en VHS dedicada al mercado de alquiler y llamada "Standard Edition" sólo contenía un OVA por cinta. La calidad de la animación es bastante buena, superando a la serie de Tv. Aunque es menos detallada que la vista ''Patlabor La Película''. El diseño de mechas y la estética de sus personajes es similar al visto en la serie de Tv, pero se aprecia que esta más cuidado. Los primeros siete episodios fueron lanzados confusamente en un orden diferente. Los episodios 5, 6 y 7 se alternaban con los cuatro episodios de la saga Griffon. Cuando la serie fue lanzada en un box set en diciembre de 1995, el orden de los episodios fue cambiado para que los cuatro de la saga Griffon se ubicaran al comienzo de la serie. Este nuevo orden se mantuvo en todas las re-ediciones subsiguientes en Japón, así como todas las versiones en inglés. Episodios thumb|240px # Griffon Resurrected # Schaft's Counterattack # The Greatest Showdown in History # Game Over # A Bad Day # 90% Viewer Rate # Black Trinary # The Seven Days of Fire # Versus # It's Called Amnesia # The Day Goma Came in from the Rain # Our Karuizawa # The Dungeon Again # Snow Rondo # The Woman Who Came from the Stars # All Quiet at the SV2 Galería Ingram opening new files.jpg labor negro atacando.jpg noa cabina del ingram.jpg NEW OVA 01.mkv 001248011.jpg NEW OVA 05.mkv 000107527.jpg NEW OVA 10.mkv 001047175.jpg Categoría:Series de Patlabor